


Stop and Listen

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it's dark and I can't see my way, I stop and I listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop and Listen

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 challenge 135: illegal.

There's right and there's wrong, legal and illegal. Seems like it would be easy to tell them apart, especially for a cop.

It ain't.

Sometimes it's the hardest thing in the world: in _our_ world, where justice isn't as blind as she should be and her scales are tipped by power or wealth. Not always, but sometimes. 

Those times, when it's dark and I can't see my way, I stop and I listen. 

_"Starsky."_

I hear my name said a hundred different ways, with a hundred different meanings. I listen and follow. It leads me to the light. 

To Hutch.


End file.
